


Sunny Side Up Eggs and Ferris Bueller’s Day Off

by milesheizer (jeonwoos)



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 13rw spoilers, Boners, Boys Kissing, M/M, No Sexual Content, zalex?? wholeheartedly saved this season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonwoos/pseuds/milesheizer
Summary: Alex does this. He says things, and he’s never shameful about what he says, like he genuinely doesn’t care. But most of the time it’s bizarre, blatant statements about how much he’s jerked off and how proud Zach should be of him. Which Zach honestly finds hilarious, but he’s never called him handsome or anything. Until Now.





	Sunny Side Up Eggs and Ferris Bueller’s Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> warning for 2x13 spoilers!

“Fuck Jessica, fuck _Justin_ ,” Alex spits as he enters his room and flings his suit jacket off as hard as he can. It ends up landing only a foot short of his bed. Zach sighs and reaches down to pick it up, straightening it out and folding it neatly over Alex’s desk chair. 

“You know what?” Alex wacks the side of his dresser with his cane. “Fuck Tyler too, for almost shooting up the fucking school.”

Zach leans against the chair and watches Alex rub his face with his hand in frustration. A moment passes and Zach realizes, with a start, that Alex is crying. His thin shoulders shift and tremble under the fabric of his dress shirt.

“Alex,” he says, already reaching forward to touch him, but Alex pushes him away.

“I can’t believe—“ he hiccups quietly. “God, we went to the dance together, I-I fucking learned how to _slow dance_ for her, and we _kissed._ Like four fucking times, and she told me she loved it; the dancing, the music, _me_ , she told me she loved _me._ And then she goes off and f-fucks Justin in the fucking locker room!” He screeches and slams his bad knee against the dresser, which causes for him to lose his balance, but Zach catches him by the arm and waist so he doesn’t fall.

“Alex,” he repeats, over and over again until Alex stops fighting and rambling and finally deflates in his arms. Zach pulls him to the bed so that he can sit up, but Alex doesn’t let go, just keeps his face pressed into Zach’s chest as he muffles frustrated, broken sobs.

“Alex, come on,” Zach mutters, gently rubbing his hand up and down Alex’s arm, willing him to calm down and stop crying. He hates seeing him cry. “Dude, I know they fucked up. What they did to you tonight was shitty. And I’m really sorry for that.”

He pauses, and when Alex doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move an inch, he rests his cheek against his head. Alex seems to sag even more into him, and that encourages Zach to turn his head slightly so that his mouth is pressed against his temple. His skin feels warm and soft under his lips, and his pulse seems to have steadied.

A while passes before Alex speaks up.

“This sucks,” he murmurs against Zach’s sternum, with no traces of tears left in his voice.

Zach suppresses a grin. “Really, man? Do my comforting skills suck that much?”

Alex lets out a quiet laugh. “That’s not what I meant, idiot. I’m talking about...Jessica, and Justin, and…” His words drift off. But Zach knows what he means.

“So, it’s nice then? My comforting embrace,” Zach teases. Alex pulls away slightly so that they’re facing each other. Zach can’t help but feel distressed as he registers the pink blotches on Alex’s cheeks and how swollen and red his eyes are.

“Yeah, Zach. It’s nice. But it could be better,” he says with a tiny half-smile. His voice is almost back to normal, just less, like only fifty percent of it is being used. Then he’s quiet again. And Zach’s quiet. And they’re usually good at silence, but they’ve never been this close _and_ silent before; because sure, they’ve been close, especially during PT, but not like this.

“You look handsome,” Alex whispers, and Zach tries to will the giant wrecking ball in his stomach to calm down. Because Alex does this. He says things, and he’s never shameful about what he says, like he genuinely doesn’t care. But most of the time it’s bizarre, blatant statements about how much he’s jerked off and how proud Zach should be of him. Which Zach honestly finds hilarious, but he’s never called him handsome or anything.

Alex shakes his head slightly like he didn’t mean to say what he did, then looks back up at him. His eyes are so blue.

“I’m sorry, that was weird,” he finally mutters, shaking his head again with that same half-smile. 

“No, it’s okay,” Zach somehow manages to say. It comes out strained and he wants to wince at how unsubtle he is, but doesn’t. “I’ll take the, uh, compliment.” Then he smiles, hoping it’ll make things feel less awkward. Alex smiles back.

“Okay.”

 

Zach ends up sleeping over and they stay up until three a.m. playing video games in Alex’s pajamas. Zach managed to find a shirt that actually fit him (it’s gray and has a penguin on it and is three sizes too big on Alex) but had no luck in finding appropriately-sized sweatpants. So now he’s in his boxers, lying in Alex’s bed, with Alex himself dozing soundly next to him. Zach falls asleep minutes later to the sound of light snoring and Alex’s socked foot against his bare one.

-

The next morning they wake up with the house to themselves because Alex’s parents are at work, so they make a leisurely breakfast consisting of toast, sunny side up eggs and orange juice.

“Dude,” Zach nudges Alex lightly with his arm. “Those eggs sorta look exactly like you.”

Alex bursts into a laugh, and god, it sounds so sweet. “What?”

“I’m serious! That literally looks like your face,” Zach says while pointing his spatula at the eggs that are on Alex’s plate.

“So, if I eat these, does it count as cannibalism?”

Zach pauses for a moment to “think”. Then says, a bit goofily, “Uh, yeah, probably.” He smiles his big smile at Alex and Alex pretends not to blush.

“Weird and gross,” he says pointedly as he takes the plate of eggs and wobbles to the dining table. He only takes one plate, because that’s all he _can_ take, and Zach brings the rest of the food to the table, including their orange juice. (And a straw for Alex.)

“So, are you...feeling a little better?” Zach asks through a bite of toast. Alex shrugs and bites his own toast.

“I guess, I don’t know.”

“We could do something after this that’ll cheer you up,” Zach offers. Alex shrugs again.

“Like what?”

“Like...we could watch a movie? Ferris Bueller’s Day Off?” He grins. Alex shoves a whole half of his egg into his mouth.

“Sure.”

They clean up and wash the dishes when they’re done eating and start heading back up to Alex’s room. Zach has to keep his arm around Alex’s waist and practically hoist him up the stairs, and it’s fine—until Alex freezes right when they reach the second floor. 

His toes press into the carpet and he breathes out, “Oh, _fuck_ , not again.”

“What, what?” Zach asks him, immediately worried, patting his hands over Alex’s chest, shoulders, arms, to make sure he’s okay and intact.

Alex looks straight at him. “Dude, I’m hard.”

Oh.

“Oh, okay, that’s. Fine. It happens. It’s happened before. It’s the, uh, the physical contact, and, yeah…” Zach trails off, arms crossed against his chest. The penguin’s head peeks out from behind them. It’s wearing a christmas hat.

“I, uh...should I just, like, will it down? Or…”

“Or...you’re gonna go beat off in the bathroom?”

“Yeah, ha,” Alex looks off and smiles sort of dazedly. “I’ll be right back. You can get the movie started.” And with that he hobbles off to the bathroom. Zach is a little dumbfounded.

It’s been ten minutes and Zach is sitting sort of awkwardly on Alex’s bed, with Alex’s laptop open, and Ferris Bueller is staring at him through the screen with a look on his face that Zach does not appreciate. Alex is literally jerking off not even two rooms away from him. What the hell. Man.

Zach has just restarted the movie when Alex wobbles back into the room, looking pretty normal, aside from the barely-noticeable flush on his cheeks that Zach 100% notices. Zach gives him a thumbs-up in question. Alex gives a thumbs-up back, lips pulled into a smile.

They’re about twenty-six minutes into the movie without talking when Alex turns his head, breaking the silence with, “I don’t really understand the point in—“

But here’s the thing: Zach has been staring at him for approximately seven minutes now. And so when Alex turns his head to face him, their faces are literally less than three inches apart. This is surprising to them both.

They don’t move, though, they just stay like that and Zach stays holding his breath. Alex breathes softly in-and-out, Zach can _hear_ it.

“I,” Zach starts, but Alex cuts him off by shifting forward and pressing his lips, soft, right against his. It lasts for about five seconds and Zach doesn’t realize he’s pressing back until Alex pulls away and looks at him.

“Sorry,” he says, but Zach shakes his head.

“It’s okay.”

“Like, okay as in _‘it was fine but don’t do it again’_ okay or okay as in _‘do it again’_ okay?”

“I...think the latter,” Zach admits, and it’s followed by a pregnant pause.

Then Alex shifts all of his weight onto his cane-holding arm and maneuvers himself so that he’s half-on top of Zach’s lap and Zach’s heart is beating out of his chest. Alex leans upward and catches his lips again, this time with more finesse.

They kiss, and god, it feels foreign and good and weirdly different from kissing Hannah (Zach), or Jessica (Alex). There are no boobs or long hair, but there’s the soft skin of Alex’s neck and jaw and cheek and the firmness in Zach’s shoulders and chest and back that Alex molds his trembling hands over again and again.

Kissing soon turns into making out, and Alex, god bless, gets hard the instant their tongues meet in a shy graze. There are literal sparks going off inside Zach’s chest. He cups Alex’s face with one hand, thumb running hesitantly over the scar hidden under Alex’s trimmed hair and Alex visibly shivers. And, yeah, Zach is hard too.

It takes about two minutes for Alex to notice. He pulls away with a gasp.

“You’re hard.”

Zach clears his throat. “So are you.”

Alex blinks. “Yeah, but that’s normal for me. But for _you_ ,” he sneaks a glance down and Zach is blushing.

Should they…?

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Zach blurts out. Every single part of his body feels stiff and awkward. Alex considers something for a moment, then shrugs and moves off of his leg so that he can get up and leave. 

Zach is shifting around awkwardly as he walks toward the door and Alex says, “Close my door for me, and keep it closed!” 

Zach does as told, clicking the door shut as he steps out and making a beeline towards the bathroom. Somehow, knowing that Alex was in here half an hour ago doing exactly what he’s about to do makes him feel strangely more aroused, then even _more_ so when he realizes what Alex is probably doing in his room right now.

 _God. That’s kid’s stamina, man._ Zach checks to make sure there’s toilet paper on the roll. _Unbelievable._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all of this within two hours and i’m too tired to look over it so i’ll check for any mistakes tomorrow! feel free to point anything out to me! i appreciate feedback (comments, kudos etc) very much!!


End file.
